Thats so sweet
by My Big Toe
Summary: Female Tails Doll. Leave a review-y please.


**T**ails Doll floated through the misty air of the jungle. She was sad, Which was strange. You don't normally see sadness in a robot.

She then heard a loud _whoosh _sound. She turned around and saw that Metal Sonic was there.

Metal Sonic has been friends with Tails Doll since she was created. They showed the same hates and the same interests. But recently Metal Sonic has been overly protective to Tails Doll, which puzzled everyone. Including Tails Doll.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Metal Sonic asked as he walked up to Tails Doll.

Tails Doll let out a quick sigh, "Some of the Badniks called me a, _creepy-pasta,_"

"A what?"

"I'm not sure either,"

"Who said that that to you?" Metal Sonic said in a dangerously low voice. Which intimidated Tails Doll, because Metal Sonic only used that voice when he's fighting Sonic.

"Uh, #567 and #022,"

Metal Sonic slammed his metal fist into his palm, making a _Klang! _sound, "Thanks, good to know." And turned away.

Metal Sonic then said, "I be back at the base. Don't stay out too long, or you'll freeze your circuit board off," And he zoomed off. Tails Doll then shrugged and kept floating around

)0000(

Metal Sonic kicked through the door to the cafeteria. Making them bust off from there hinges.

Some 'bots didn't noticed or didn't care. Metal Sonic scanned the large room, then found two certain robots he's been looking for.

Badniks #567 And #022 were at a table alone and laughing with each other. Probably laughing at _her,_ thought Metal Sonic.

He stormed over they're table. As he passed by other tables with plenty of, "Hey Metal Sonic!" "Hi MS" And "Sup, Metal Sonic!" But he ignored them.

Metal Sonic went to the two's table and slammed his hands on the flat surface. #022 said one of the greetings above. Metal Sonic gave them both a death glare.

"S-sonic? What's wro-" #567 was interrupted by Metal Sonic backhanding him, sending him flying across the room.

"Dude?! What the f-" The other Badnik was interrupted as well as Metal Sonic grabbed him by his arm and threw at the direction he launched #567.

Metal Sonic dashed to where the badniks were, and they were on the floor groaning as they're vital oils spilled out. Metal Sonic walked to them and grabbed them by they're metal necks. Horrified screams spilled from they're sound speakers as Metal Sonic bashed they're heads together, Making more oil splat on the polished cafeteria floor.

The fight had attracted some attention, and they encircled Metal Sonic and the badniks. Metal Sonic paid them no attention as he jumped on the badniks.

"Please! Mercy!"One of them cried. Metal Sonic picked them up again by the necks and asked venomously, "What did you call Tails Doll?!" Though he already knew.

"...A creepypasta..." one of them said guiltily. Metal Sonic then stared the robot in the eye, "Why'd you call her that?!" Metal Sonic yelled.

#022 said what his companion was about to say, "It was something we read online! Just please end this suffering!"

"Oh, i'll end you're suffering alright!" Metal Sonic roared as he dropped them both and quickly karate chopped they're heads off.

The robots crowding Metal Sonic cheered, but he ignored them. He picked up the badnik's heads and walked out with a low glare.

)00000000000(

Tails Doll walked down the halls of Dr. Eggman's base. She made a turn and went up to her room door. She then quickly typed in her room's code, and the door zipped open.

She didn't realize Metal Sonic watching her from the corner of the ceiling. As the automatic door closed, Metal Sonic jumped from his spot and landed right behind Tails Doll as she was about to climb onto her berth.

Metal Sonic tapped her shoulder lightly, She turned quickly and mentally gasped. "Wha- what are you doing in here!" She asked. Just then Metal Sonic pulled out something from the back of his back and tossed it to her feet.

She looked down to see two badnik heads, "Wha- who are these?" Metal Sonic pointed at there foreheads, which indicated they're number. one said _567 _and the other, _022_.

"You mean- you? Y-you?" She asked flabbergasted, pointing and making axe-chop motions with her hands, "Thats so..." She said at first disgusted and then flattered, "... T-that's so sweet of you..."

She then walked over to him, at first intended to hug, but then Metal Sonic pulled her into a kiss.

She welcomed it.

* * *

**Holy ****_Schla-_****MOLY! That was one hekuva rewrite. I had a ton of fun writing this. And i want to plan more stories with these two (Where Tails Doll being girl of course).**

**Well, See ya guys later! Please leave a review!**


End file.
